


Patrol

by alazic02



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Fluff, a baby one, a small one shot for my lovely friends, i guess lmao, ml spoilers, patrol date, sapotis, so im filling in, the episode didnt spawn enough content for some reason, theres a smorch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alazic02/pseuds/alazic02
Summary: Ladybug meets Rena Rouge for evening patrol.





	Patrol

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my lovelies Mari and Meg because S2E10 did not deliver on enough Alyanette or RenaBug content.
> 
> If you don't like the ship don't read it? Chat's gonna be fine.

Marinette glanced down at her phone, checking the clock for the sixth time in two minutes. 18:04. One more minute and she could transform to head off and meet her partner at their planned location to start their evening patrol.

“Are you ready, Marinette?” Tikki appeared at her shoulder, voice excited at the prospect of running outside in the fresh night air.

“Of course! I’ve been looking forward to this all week. There haven’t been any akumas lately so I haven’t able to see her.” She pouted, cheeks squishing and brows furrowing. “I miss her.”

Tikki giggled. Marinette checked her phone again and saw the time had come. “Tikki, transform me!” Marinette cried as she was enveloped in a flash of pink and white sparkles.

Ladybug leapt off the bakery balcony and swung her way across the familiar rooftops, enjoying the wind whipping through her hair, though it made her eyes water slightly from the cold. The bright beacon of the Eiffel Tower was doubled in the Seine as she flew across her city.  _ Their _ city. She, Chat, and now Rena Rouge. They had welcomed the third hero with open arms, showing her the ropes and scheduling extra patrols to help her figure her way through the powers the Miraculouses granted.

After a few months together, Ladybug and Rena had realized their feelings were a little more than close friends. The continuous brushing of hands and proximity to each other at every patrol and akuma fight seemed to finally catch up to Chat until he confronted them one evening at the end of patrol. 

“So,” he had said, turning to face the two girls and awkwardly pointing between them. "Are you like, together now?”

Ladybug and Rena had stared, not quite sure how to answer him as they weren’t even sure themselves. They’d turned to look at one another, Ladybug’s blue eyes staring into Rena’s hazel ones, and both saw the resolution harden in each other’s gaze.

“Yes,” Rena had said, turning back to Chat as Ladybug reached across the few centimeters between them to take her hand. “I hope you don’t mind, Chat. We promise it won’t get in the way of our duty,” Ladybug had added. “The safety of Paris will always come first but…” She’d trailed off as Rena rubbed her thumb over the back of her hand.

Chat looked between them contemplatively for a moment before cracking a wide grin. “Alrighty, my Lady, little fox! Let us continue on! I give you my blessing.” He had bowed and the three burst into laughter, Rena and Ladybug filling with warm excitement at their new promise. 

Ladybug felt her cheeks warm despite the frigid night air as the memory made her smile. It only took her seven minutes to get from her home to their meeting spot at the top of the tower, leaving her three minutes to rest a bit and take in the familiar sight of the Paris skyline. When she finally swung up and landed on the platform that had been their meeting place for nearly a year, Ladybug realized that Rena had arrived before her.

She was standing against the railing, back to Ladybug, looking over the glowing city below. Ladybug’s light step was quiet enough to not alert Rena to her arrival. Good, Ladybug thought, grinning impishly and starting to creep up behind her girlfriend. 

“Guess who!” Ladybug whispered in Rena’s ear, clapping her hands over Rena’s eyes. Rena jumped, letting out a shout of surprise. She took several hasty steps backward, nearly crushing Ladybug’s toes. 

“Spots! You scared me half to death!” Rena exclaimed, pulling Ladybug’s hands from her face and turning around. Ladybug burst into a fit of giggles. 

“You’ve got to be more attentive!” she laughed, wiping her eyes and struggling to catch her breath. Rena hummed angrily and cocked her hip to the side, which only made Ladybug double over again.

“I’m still new at this! Cut me some slack,” Rena said, cracking a smile. She reached her hand out and helped Ladybug up from the floor. “Now, if you’re done laughing at my lack of experience, shall we start this patrol?”

“I thought we were going to wait for Chat,” Ladybug said, gripping Rena’s hand tightly as she hoisted her up.

“He sent me a message before you arrived, something about too much homework.”

“Mhmm, I’m sure. As if he isn’t playing the new Mecha Strike game.”

“Well, think of it as his way of trying to subtly giving us some time alone,” Rena said, squeezing Ladybug’s hand. Ladybug smiled softly at that, looking down at their intertwined fingers. “Yeah,” she murmured, blue eyes sparkling.

She moved her gaze to Rena’s face, taking in the curve of her cheeks and the way her curls were illuminated softly by the glow of the city lights. She raised their clasped hands to her face and held them there for a moment.

“I love you,” Ladybug whispered, eyes never leaving Rena’s.

“I love you, too,” Rena whispered back, lips barely moving as she raised her other hand to brush Ladybug’s bangs out of her face.

They stood still for a moment, simply staring.  Then Rena took the hand that was still held in Ladybug’s and pulled her in for a hug, wrapping her arms tightly around her and breathing in the sweet, sugary scent of her hair. She leaned back and took Ladybug’s face in her hands.

Rena tilted her girlfriend’s chin up to her and planted a kiss on her lips. She grinned. “Now, can we  _ finally _ get to this patrol? We should have been on our way like fifteen minutes ago.”

“Absolutely,” Ladybug replied, smiling widely as well. They turned together and jumped off the tower into the gorgeous Parisian night.


End file.
